Hinata
by xXJennJennXx
Summary: Gaara writes the story of his realationship with Hinata as he waits to be executed. Rated M for later chapters.This is the first fanfic i have posted online, so any comments would be greatly appreaciated.
1. Chapter 1

The first time I noticed Hinata, really noticed her I mean, she was sitting under a tree, reading. She was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. I felt the first twinge of love I had ever felt when I looked at her.

Of course I couldn't tell her how I felt. She was so shy and timid. I was….not. I was often called 'weird' and 'creepy' I knew that no one like her could ever return my feelings. She was like an angel, I a demon,

The difference in our personalities were not the only obstacle. There was also the fact that she was in love with Naruto Uzamaki. That was evident to everyone in the village. She blushed and fainted every time she saw him for God's sake! She would never look twice at me. Or so I thought. Sometimes, I wish that I had been right.

But I am getting ahead of myself. When I sat down to write this, I promised myself that I would write this to the best of my ability. I only have a few hours left to tell this story, so I should begin.

Like I said, it began when I saw Hinata reading that day. From that moment on, I knew that I had to make her mine. I didn't know how or when or where, but I promised myself that it would happen.

I began watching Hinata in the distance. It may seem strange, but it was as if I couldn't stay away from her. I needed to be near her as much as I could. In that time I never spoke to her, but it felt as though I knew her. Seeing the way she interacted with those around her really helped me get to know her personality. I never saw her say or do an unkind thing to anyone. She was almost too perfect to be real.

It was after following her one day that I decided that it was the time to talk to her.

The day had started like any other, with Hinata making her way through the village. I didn't realize that anything was different until she went through the market and straight to the residential area. She stopped in front of Naruto's apartment. I stood behind a tree while she knocked on the door. A pink haired girl answered the door. She was clutching a robe around her.

She and Hinata talked for a few minutes before Hinata walked away. When she walked by the tree, I saw that there were tears in her eyes. I knew that it was time to make my move. Not then, not while the pain was so fresh, but soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after Hinata had her heart broken, I walked towards her on her way to training. I kept my head down and bumped into her, pretending to not notice her. I loved the way that her body collided with mine. I tried to take in every detail and preserve it so that if she rejected me, I could still have that memory.

"Oh, Gaara-San, I'm so sorry. Please f-forgive me," Hinata stammered.

I extended my hand and helped her up.

"It was my fault, Hinata. Are you injured?" I asked.

"No," she whispered.

I realized that she was shaking. I could have kicked myself when I realized that she obviously had heard the rumors about me. I had not in the least wanted her to be frightened.

"Hinata, as a way of saying sorry, would you allow me to buy you a cup of tea?"

I saw Hinata hesitate, and I prepared myself for rejection.

"Sure," she said, smiling.

Hinata and I walked to a little tea shop in the village and sat in a corner booth.

"So, Hinata, what were your plans for today," I asked.

"Oh, I was picking up some herbs that I couldn't find in the forest."

I nodded.

Although we didn't speak much, it felt great to be so close to Hinata. Just looking into her eyes was worth a week of conversation. We communicated on a level that I had never experienced even with my siblings. It was over two hours before we realized what the time was. Hinata jumped up.

"I have to go," Hinata said. "Father will be very angry with me. I didn't even get the herbs."

"How about I walk home with you and explain the situation. Then your father will not be mad," I offered.

"Gaara-San, I don't think that's a good idea..." Hinata said.

"Nonsense. It will be OK," I insisted.

Hinata nodded, knowing that I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Walking back to the Hyuga home, Hinata held my hand. I could tell that she was scared, but I couldn't imagine why. Until, that is, we got close enough to the house to hear her father.

"Where is that worthless piece of shit?"

I felt Hinata begin to tremble. Tears came into her eyes.

"I have to go, Gaara-San," she said.

She started to run ahead, but I followed her.

"I'll walk you in as we had planned. Everything will be fine," I said.

Hinata's father threw open the door before we reached it.

"Who is this?" He yelled.

Hinata stepped forward, but I stopped her before she could speak.

"Please, sir, forgive your daughter. I bumped into her on her way to the market and she fell. Naturally, I wanted to be sure that she wasn't injured, so I treated her to a cup of tea. Time slipped away from us, so I escorted her home."

I tried to be as polite as I could, but it didn't phase Hiashi Hyuga. He roughly grabbed Hinata by the arm and threw her onto the floor.

" I will deal with you later," he said gruffly. "As for you, I don't want any monsters around my daughter. Stay away."

I had no choice but to walk away. I knew that Hinata would hate me if I fought her father, and, to tell the truth, I'm not so sure that I could have one. It wasn't a matter of physical strength, I knew I was stronger then him, but he didn't have a broken heart to deal with.

I could hear Hinata crying as I walked away from her home.


	3. Chapter 3

When I arrived home, Temari and Kankuro were sitting in the kitchen playing cards. They could tell that I was upset from the moment that I walked in the door.

"Hey little brother," Temari said. "What's wrong?"

"Hinata," I said simply, before storming off to my room.

I sat down on my bed and closed my eyes, although I knew no sleep would come. I had never known sleep, so I usually did not miss it, but tonight I wished that there was some sort of release from the pain I was feeling.

Even though it was indirect, I knew that I had hurt my Hinata. I had heard the rumors about Hiashi and how he treated his daughters, and I had only made it worse. I vowed that, no matter what happened, even if it meant that I could never see my love again, I would never allow anyone to hurt her again.

I was lost in thought as I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said.

It was Temari. She smiled warmly and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Gaara, what happened? Did you talk to Hinata?"

"Well, yes," I began, "but we talked too long and I brought her to her house. When we got there, her father was angry. I think he hit her," I said.

Temari was silent for a few moments.

"If it's meant to be, it will be," she said. "But I will see Hinata tomorrow. She voulenteers at the medical center the same days that I do. You could write a note to her, and I will give it to her. It's probably the safest way to communicate with her right now."

"Thanks, Temari," I said before hugging her. "I'll leave the note by your purse."

Once again, Temari had come through for me. She had always been the closest thing to a mother that I had ever had. She was one of the few people that I had confided in, ever since my childhood in the sand village.

I got up from the bed and sat down at my desk. As soon as my pen hit paper, the woods began to flow. I wrote until nearly dawn. When I was finished, I folded the stack of papers and lay them next to Temari's purse. Then I began making breakfast for my siblings.

After breakfast, Temari went to the medical center and Kankuro went to hang out with friends. I was accustomed to staying home, but today I couldn't seem to concentrate on anything, so I went outside for a walk.

I wandered around the village and the surrounding forest for hours. I only went back home when I knew that Temari would be home soon.

Once I arrived back at our home, I saw that Temari was already there. When I walked into the kitchen, I saw my sister sitting at the table, her face buried in her hands. When she heard me, she looked up. I could see that she was crying.

"Temari, what is it?" I asked, a thousand scenarios running through my head.

"It's Hinata. She was volunteering today, but she was covered in bruises. She was limping and she could barely walk. I'm so sorry," Temari said.

"Did you give her the note?" I asked.

"Yeah, she wrote one back," Temari said.

Temari dug around in her purse with one hand, and wiped her eyes with the other. She pulled out some papers. On the front was my name, written in Hinata's near perfect writing. I opened the note and read it eagerly.

I read the note again and again. In it, Hinata said that she was fine, despite her appearance. She said that she had been through worse. She told me that she wanted to see me again, but the sentence that stood out most was where she said that she loved me. Those three words made me happier than I had ever been.

I knew that no matter what, I would see Hinata if it killed me.


	4. Chapter 4

Temari and I stayed up late that night. We had to think of a way that I could see her. I felt as if I couldn't live another day without my Hinata. It was almost as if I was addicted to her, and I was going through a withdraw.

Temari and I knew that the next day was the day that Hinata went to the market for fresh eggs and bread. Because it was too risky for me to be seen talking to her in public, Temari was going to slip a note from me to her. In the note, I would tell her that instead of going to the hospital to volunteer, to go to the forest near our home. There, we could talk.

The next day, the first part of our plan worked perfectly. Hinata took the note and went on with her shopping. When she passed Temari a second time,she nodded and winked to let Temari know that she had read the note.

When Temari told me this, I was thrilled. The only problem was having to wait a week to see my angel. Every minute seemed like an hour, every hour a day. I couldn't seem to concentrate on anything else but her. I felt almost intoxicated by the thought of her.

I would often fantasize about conversations we would have, the things I would say and do. I wanted everything to be perfect. Anything less wouldn't be good enough for my Hinata.

I had the whole day planned out for us. Hinata's volunteer hours were from 10:00 to 5:00, so we about eight hours. I planned on taking Hinata back to my house and having breakfast. We could hang out until time for lunch, when I was going to take her to a clearing in the forest. I was going to pack a romantic picnic lunch. There was no way that anything could go wrong.

The night before I was supposed to see Hinata, I kept Temari and Kankuro awake by pacing through the house, trying to make sure that every little detail was perfect. Sometime around 2:30, Temari walked into the kitchen, where I was currently rearranging the spice rack.

"Gaara, she's not going to care if the nutmeg is out of place," Temari said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I know," I said. "It's just that I don't want anything to go wrong. I guess I'm kind of nervous."

"Well, your making me a nervous wreck cleaning like this. Go in your room, read a book, stare at yourself in the mirror, I don't care, just stop making so much noise!" Temari said.

I nodded and closed the cabinet.

"Temari?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks," I said, wrapping my arms around her.

Temari smiled and went up to her bedroom. I went up soon after and followed her advice.

That morning, I picked out my clothes carefully. Never once in my life had I worried about what I was going to wear, but I wanted to impress Hinata. One part of me felt very foolish, but the other understood everything that I was doing perfectly.

After getting dressed, I went downstairs and began to cook a breakfast for Hinata and I. When everything was finished and I had set the table, I realized that I had made enough to feed a small army.

"Hope she has a good appetite," I thought.

While I was putting the finishing touches to our breakfast, I heard a knock on the door. I realized that my hands were shaking, although I was not sure if it was from excitement or nervousness.

"Hello, Hinata," I said.

"Hi, Gaara-San," Hinata said shyly, her head down, a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"Hinata, I have missed you so much. I was so worried."

Hinata looked up at me, revealing a nearly healed bruise on her cheek. She wrapped her arms around me and began sobbing.

Although it wasn't how I wanted the morning to go, it all worked out for the best. Hinata and I talked for hours. I realized that I had no idea of how badly she was treated. When she wasn't being physically abused, either her father or her younger sister were insulting her.

I also found out that Hinata had, despite her crush on Naruto, always liked me. She said that she hadn't realized it until I had bumped into her that day at the market. I don't think that I had ever been happier in my life.

After she told me this, I leaned towards her and kissed her. She didn't resist or pull away. She just kissed back.

I gently picked her up and carried her up the stairs to my room. I gently sat her down on my bed and began taking my clothes off. She smiled at me reassuringly when I unbuttoned her shirt.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked. I didn't want our first time to be anything that she may regret.

"More than anything," Hinata whispered.

I smiled and began to kiss Hinata, first on the lips, then the neck, and down to her stomach. She shuddered with excitement.

I unbuttoned her pants and she raised her hips so that I could pull them off of her. She was wearing a plain while pair of underwear and while lace bra. She looked like an angel.

I continued to undress her slowly, trying to remember every detail of this moment for later.

I gently parted Hinata's legs and entered her. She was a virgin. I felt her tense as I hit her hymen, but she quickly relaxed. With every thrust Hinata released a small moan. We came at the same time, and she drug her fingernails down my back in ecstasy.

Hinata buried her head in my chest and was soon asleep. I rubbed her back and lay my chin on her hair. I never wanted the moment to end.

When it was almost time for Hinata's volunteer hours to be over, I woke her up.

"Come on, Hinata, time to get up," I said.

"Don't want to. Stay here," Hinata said.

"I wish you could, love," I whispered.

Hinata stood up with my blanket wrapped around her. She looked so cute.

"Umm, Gaara-San..."

"Yes? Oh!" I realized that she wanted to be alone.

I chuckled and climbed out to the bed. I pulled on my clothes and kissed Hinata's cheek. She blushed deeply when I ran my hand across her bottom. I loved the fact that she was still shy. It was adorable.

Before Hinata left, she grabbed me and hugged me tightly.

"I will see you as soon as I can," she said.

I held her tightly and wished that she didn't have to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner with my siblings, I settled into my bed to read. This was routine with me. Being awake 24 hours a day, every day had given me quite an opportunity to educate myself.

After reading a few chapters, I laid back and closed my eyes. I knew that I wouldn't sleep, but I wanted to relax and meditate for a little while. I allowed myself to get lost in my thoughts. They were mostly of Hinata. I wished that she could be with me all the time. I never knew that I was about to get my wish, only not in the way that I wanted.

It was 2:00 that morning when a knock on the door jolted me out of my meditation. It sounded urgent, so I jumped out of bed and nearly ran into the hallway. Kankuro ran from his room, Temari out of hers.

When I opened the door, I was shocked at what I saw. It was Hinata. Her hair was a mess, her clothes torn. She was sobbing, her whole body shuddering.

"Hinata, what happened?" I asked, putting my arm around her and leading her into the house.

"They want me to marry Neji," Hinata sobbed.

"Neji? Your cousin Neji?" I said.

Hinata nodded.

"They said that it was the only way to keep the Hyuga bloodline pure. When I tried to escape, Father and Neji tried to beat me up but I got out somehow. I don't really know how."

I pulled Hinata into my arms and hugged her tightly.

"You can stay here, Hinata," Temari said. "We won't let anyone hurt you."

I held Hinata as close to me as I could. When she had almost stopped crying, I gently pushed her away.

"Hinata, you know that you can stay here with me forever. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. Please don't cry. It hurts me," I whispered, using my thumb to wipe away the tear running down her cheek.

"Gaara, you probably don't want me," Hinata whispered.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"He-he raped me."

It felt as if someone had stabbed me in my heart. I had never thought that those three words could cause actual physical pain. It seemed as if my throat was closing up, and I couldn't breath.

"Where the fuck is he?" I asked.

Kankuro and Temari went into action immediately. Temari grabbed Hinata away from me and pushed her into the corner, before grabbing my arm and twisting it behind my back. Kankuro did the same on the opposite side.

"Kill him," chanted the voice of Shukaku, the demon that had resided inside me since birth. I could feel it getting stronger as my anger grew.

"If you go out there and find Neji, you will kill him. If you kill him, you will be imprisioned and Hinata will have no one. They will find her and force her to marry some other person, but you will never see her again," Temari said.

I finally felt myself calming down. I looked over in the corner and saw Hinata, shaking all over. I looked over at her, and felt myself collapse on the ground. I had scared her again, and I hated myself for it.

Hinata ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"I love you Hinata," I whispered.

"I love you, too," she replied.

After giving myself a few more minutes to calm down, I stood up and lead Hinata to the couch. I went to my room and found something for her to wear, a black t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. I put them in the bathroom.

I lead Hinata to the bathroom and helped her undress. I ran the tub full of water and helped her step into it. I helped Hinata bathe herself, taking care to not hurt her.

After washing Hinata's hair, I helped her climb out of the bedroom. She wrapped a fluffy while towel around her hair, and another around her body. Hinata had stopped crying, but when I looked into her eyes, she looked so sad that I felt my heart break all over again.

"It's ok, Hinata, I promise," I said as I held her closely.

After I helped Hinata get dressed, we walked out of the bathroom to be greeted by Temari.

"Hinata, I called Sakura and she's in the kitchen. She wants to make sure that your not too badly injured," she said.

Hinata looked up at me.

"It's ok, I'll come with you."

Sakura examined Hinata as thoroughly as possible, and finally stood up.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's fine. Nothing broken, I don't think, but she has severe bruising. Just make watch her," Sakura said.

While Temari tried to pay Sakura for her services, unsuccessfully, I lead Hinata to my room and helped her lie down on the bed. I climbed in after her, holding onto her as tightly as I could without hurting her.

"Gaara, are you mad at me?"

"Hinata, why on earth would I be mad at you?" I asked.

"Because I didn't fight back," she whispered.

"No, Hinata, I'm not mad at you, nor will I ever be mad at you. I love you."

Hinata nodded and closed her eyes. Within seconds, she was asleep. That night, for the first time in my life, I cried.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to all those who have read and reveiwed my story. I appreaciate the advice, please keep it coming!

* * *

The night that Hinata came to my home, I lay next to her, listening to the sound of her breathing. Every now and then, she would moan or cry out, and I would hold her closer and whisper in her ear.

Everyone slept in because of the events of the night before. Although I normally would have got up before everyone else, I didn't want to wake Hinata, so I stayed in bed, even after I heard that Temari and Kankuro were awake.

I heard footsteps outside my room, and wasn't surprised when Temari peeked in.

"How's she doing," Temari whispered.

I put my thumb up and smiled. Temari smiled back and closed the door gently.

A few hours later, Hinata's eyes fluttered open.

"Gaara?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I was just making sure it was you," Hinata answered.

I hugged Hinata as close to me as possible. She began sobbing into my chest again. We both jumped when we heard a knock on the door. I could sense that something was horribly wrong.

"Stay here, Hinata," I ordered, before climbing out of bed and nearly running to the door.

When I opened the door, I was looking up at two extremely tall men. I recognized them from around the village, and, although it took a few seconds, I realized that they were two body guards employed by the Hyuga clan.

"Can I help you?" I asked, trying not to look alarmed.

"We have reason to believe that you may know the whereabouts of Hinata Hyuga. She went missing last night. Do you have any idea where she could be?" Asked one of the men.

"Hinata? Missing? I had no idea. I wish I knew where she was, but I do not. When you find her, please inform me," I said, trying my best to charm the men into thinking that I was clueless.

"If you know where she is," the other man said, "please contact us as soon as possible. It is vital that we find her. She's engaged, you know."

I felt as stab in my heart at the word "engaged", but I didn't let it show. When I shut the door, I felt my breathing become ragged. I had never been more afraid in my life.

Temari ran into the room, her eyes wide with fear.

"Who was that?"

"Some Hyuga bodygaurds," I replied. "They left, but its only a matter of time before they come back."

"What are we going to do?" Temari asked.

"I'll go back," Hinata said from the doorway.

Both Temari and I jumped. We had no idea that she was in the room.

"No, Hinata!" I yelled, regretting the tone of voice when I saw her shrink away from me.

"I have to. If they find out that I'm here, they will make me go back anyway, and they may hurt you in the process. I'm not letting that happen. I will be brave," Hinata said.

"No, I don't care what you say, you can't go back. He'll hurt you again," I whispered, hugging Hinata tightly.

"Maybe we can talk to Kurenai," Hinata suggested. "I'm sure she can think of something."

"That sounds good," I said. "Temari, Kankuro, make sure that Hinata stays safe."

As I made my way to Kurenai's home in the village, I was suddenly filled with confidence that she could help us in some way. Kurenai had always been a motherly figure in Hinata's life, and she was fiercely protective of her.

When I knocked on Kurenai's door, no one answered. I was prepared to leave when the door opened and Kurenai appeared.

"Oh, Gaara, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you at first. Come in."

I was shocked by Kurenai's appearance. Her face was pale, her hair was a mess, and it looked as if she had been crying. She lead me to the sitting room, and gestured for me to sit on a couch.

"Do you need something Gaara? Excuse the mess, it's been so hectic this morning. Did you know that Hinata-Chan is missing?" Kurenai asked, sitting down across from me.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," I said.

"You know where she is?" Kurenai asked, leaning forward. I could hear the hope in her voice.

"Yes. She's at my house," I replied.

"At your house?"

"Yes, she came there in the middle of the night, crying her eyes out. She was beaten up. Her father wants her to be married," I said.

"Married? To who?" Kurenai asked, her voice full of shock.

"Neji," I whispered, forcing my tongue to say the name that I so hated.

Kureanai's whole body seemed to tense, and tears came into her eyes.

"I wanted to know if you could help us in any way. Your the only person Hinata asked me to talk to," I said.

Kurenai thought for a few moments.

"I can't help you, but I know someone who may be able to," Kureani said.

"Who," I asked, my heart racing.

"Tsunade. She and I have always been friends. If there is any way that we can keep Hinata-Chan safe it, she will know."

Kurenai and I left her apartment and made our way to the Hokage's office. When we arrived, Kurenai told me to wait outside Tsunade's office while the two of them talked.

It seemed as if the wait went on for hours, although in reality it only took a few minutes. Kureani opened the door and told me to come in.

I walked into Tsunade's massive office and sat down in a a chair before her desk.

"Kureani told me about your problem, and I think that I know a soulution, although, if I tell you, you must promise that what I say never leaves this office," Tsunade said.

"I promise."

"Hinata cannot get married to Neji if she is already married to someone else.," Tsunade said, a smile spreading across her face.

When I realized what she meant, my heart seemed to leap. It all seemed so simple. Hinata and I could get married and all of her problems would go away.

"What do we have to do," I asked.

"Just come back here after dark, so that no one can see her," Tsunade replied.

After thanking both Kurenai and Tsunade, I went home to tell Hinata the plan.


	7. Chapter 7

When I walked in the door of our home, Temari, Kankuro, and Hinata were sitting at the small table in the kitchen. Both Temari and Hinata looked as if they had been crying. It broke my heart.

As soon as Temari saw me, she jumped up.

"Did you talk to Kurenai?" Temari asked.

"Yeah," I said, sitting down in a chair next to Hinata. "I talked to both her and Tsunade."

"Tsunade?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, and she and Kurenai found a way to make sure that your father, or Neji will never hurt you again."

"How," Kurenai and Hinata said at the same time.

"We could get married," I whispered, taking Hinata's hand in mine. "Hinata, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Hinata exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

I hugged Hinata back, and buried my face in her hair. She held on to me for a long time. I could sense that she didn't want to let go.

"When can we do it?" Hinata asked.

"Tonight, after the sun sets. Tsunade is going to do the ceremony," I said.

Hinata nodded.

"Thankyou," Hinata whispered.

"For what?"

"For marrying me so that I won't have to marry Neji."

"Hinata, that's not the only reason that I'm marrying you. I want to marry you because I love you more than anything," I said, rubbing Hinata's back.

Hinata smiled up at me and kissed me. I had never been happier.

Soon, Temari whisked Hinata away to find her something to wear.

"You can't get married in Gaara's clothes," Temari had said when I asked for an explanation.

Kankuro and I sat at the kitchen table in silence for a long time. It was he who broke the silence.

"Never thought I would see that day," he said, smiling.

"What?"

"The day that my little brother got married. I mean, it's not like you were ever the most sociable of people."

I smiled, and punched Kankuro on the arm.

"There's just something about Hinata," I replied. "She's perfect. I love her."

Kankuro and I fell silent, while waiting for Teamri and Hinata to come back into the room. When they did, our jaws fell open.

Hinata was wearing the most beautiful wedding gown I had ever seen.

"Temari, where did that come from?" I asked.

"It belonged to our mother," she said. "I took it from the house after Father died."

I had never seen anyone as beautiful as Hinata was at that moment. She looked like an angel. She was blushing from all the attention, and it just served to make her look even cuter.

"What did I tell you, Hinata?" Temari asked. "Gaara is nearly speechless."

Hinata's face reddened ever more. She looked at me shyly.

"You like it, Gaara?" Hinata asked.

"I love it," I replied.

Temari whisked Hinata back into her room so that she could do her hair and makeup, much to Hinata's protests. I sat down to wait until it was dark.

While I waited, my mind was filled with thoughts. Although I had no doubt that marrying Hinata was the right thing to do, I was still very worried. I couldn't help but feel as if something was going wrong. The solution to our problems seemed almost too easy. I couldn't believe it.

When darkness fell, Temari and Hinata emerged from Temari's room. Hinata looked beautiful. Her hair was swept up on her head in a messy bun. The dress fit her as if it had been made for her. My heart skipped a beat when I saw her.

Together with Temari and Kankuro, Hinata and I made our way to Tsunade's office. The village looked deserted, as it always did at night. It had never had an effect on me before, but I was thankful for it tonight. We were so close, I couldn't risk losing my Hinata now.

When we arrived at Tsunade's office, she was waiting for us. She smiled warmly and ushered us inside. We didn't waste any time starting the ceremony.

Although I heard every words that Tsunade said, I cannot remember it now. All I remember was the way Hinata looked, smiling at me, her cheeks bright pink. When the ceremony was over and I kissed her, a wave of relief washed over me. I was now married to the only woman I had ever loved, other than my sister of course.

On our way home, I held Hinata's hand as tightly as I could without hurting her. I just wanted to be close to her.

When we arrived at our home, everyone went straight to bed. I stripped down to my underwear, and gave Hinata some of my clothes to wear. She went in the bathroom to change, while I lay back on the bed, a smile on my face. The day had tuned out to be perfect.

When the bathroom door opened, I looked up and was surprised to see Hinata completely naked. She smiled at my shock, although she herself was blushing. She slowly walked over to the bed, and gave me a seductive little smile.

Hinata climbed on top of me, and I felt myself get hard instantly.

"Hinata, are you sure you want to do this. I was afraid that after what happened..." I said, letting my sentence trail off.

"Yes, Gaara. I love you. I want to make you happy."

"Good," I replied, rolling until I was on top of her.

I gently bit Hinata's breasts, trailing down to her nipple. She moaned in pleasure and arched her back under me. I had never before been harder. I parted her legs and thrust into her hard.

"Gaara," she moaned, "faster".

I continued to pump in and out of her. She was moaning and screaming. I was seeing a whole new side of her. Neither of us cared if anyone heard us.

I felt Hinata's body tighten around me. I couldn't wait any longer, so I came inside of her. She moaned once more and fell back on the bed, exhausted. A thin layer of sweat covered her skin. She looked amazing. I rolled off of her and she laid her head on my chest. She soon drifted off to sleep, her heart still racing.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to all my readers, and for those that have reveiwed and gave me advice. Keep it coming! This story is going to be a lot longer than origianlly planned!

* * *

Hinata and I settled into our new life as if it had always been. I stayed in the house during the days, and Hinata continued her many volunteer duties. We spent every night together, wrapped in each others arms.

Hiashi tried to revoke the marriage, saying that Hinata was previously engaged to another man, but Tsunade said that there was no legal proof of that. He quieted down after that, most likely knowing that there was nothing he could do to change the fact that Hinata was my wife. Although I hate to admit it, I took great pleasure in watching Hiashi when I took Hinata to his home to gather her belongings.

Hinata and Temari became very good friends, despite the fact that their personalities were so different. They would often talk for hours, giggling over everything under the sun. I loved to listen to them, just to hear Hinata laugh.

Everything went on about the same as it always had, until one day nearly three months after our marriage. Hinata came to me, her head down and tears in her eyes.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" I asked, fear filling my heart.

"I think I may be pregnant," she whispered. She looked up at me, her eyes full of fear.

I hugged close to me.

"Hinata, why are you upset? That's great!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, Gaara, I was terrified that you would be mad! You had never mentioned kids, plus the fact that it might not be yours..." Hinata stopped when she saw my face. "Hadn't you thought of that?"

"Hinata, it doesn't matter who that child's father is, your its mother and that is all that matters. I love you, and I will love our child," I promised, kissing Hinata on the top of her head.

Hinata and I stayed in that position for a long time, before I broke our hug to tell Temari to call Sakura. She had been the only doctor that Temari trusted since she became a medical ninja a few years back.

Temari and I sat on the couch with Hinata between us as we waited for Sakura. She was upset and we tried our best to comfort her. I felt horrible because there wasn't more than I could do. I searched in my mind for the words that would set her mind at ease, but they never came. I simply held her head and tried my best to comfort her.

When Sakura arrived, she, Hinata, and Temari went to our room and told both Kankuro and I to stay out. We sat on the couch, my head in my hands.

"What do you want it to be true?" Kankuro asked.

"Huh?"

"Do you want her to be pregnant?"

"I'm not sure," I replied. "I want a child with Hinata, there's no question about that, but if she is pregnant, she will worry the whole time that it is Neji's. I don't want her to do that."

Kankuro nodded.

"I understand," he said.

He must have sensed that I was finished talking, because he picked up on of Temari's magazines and began flipping through it.

I realized that I was shaking all over. I was so scared and so nervous, even more so than I had been on the night that Kurenai took me to Tsunade's office. Just when I didn't think that I could survive much more waiting, Sakura emerged. I nearly ran over to her.

"Is she...?" I asked.

Sakura nodded.

"She's crying," Sakura whispered. "Temari is trying to comfort her, but I think that she needs you right now."

I walked into the room, where Hinata was lying on our bed, Temari beside her, her hand on her back.

"Hinata..." I whispered.

She looked up at me, and the look in her eyes hurt me more than any wound I had ever received. I had never felt such strong emotions; hurt, love, and hopelessness. I wanted more than anything to wave a magic wand and make everything better for Hinata. She had been hurt so many times in her young life, too many for one person, let alone a person as sweet and caring as Hinata.

Instead of making everything better, all I could do was hold Hinata to my chest tightly, rocking her back and forth. It wasn't long before her tears soaked the front of my shirt.

When Hinata had run out of tears, she moved back and looked at me.

"Do you still love me?" She asked.

"Of course," I said. "How could I not love you, Hinata?"

I hugged her as tightly as I could. She finally smiled.

"As long as you promise never to leave me, I'll be happy. I just want to be with you, forever," she whispered.

I held Hinata as close to me as I could. I felt a few tears fall down my face. I wanted to hurt anyone who had ever hurt Hinata. She was so amazing, and I didn't think that I could live one day without her.

When Hinata fell asleep, I slipped out of bed as carefully as I could. She stirred, but didn't wake up.

"Temari, you still up?" I asked, knocking on my sister's door. I needed to talk, and I knew that she would listen.

"Come on in, Gaara," she said.

When I opened the door, I saw Temari sitting on her bed. She had a book lying beside her.

"Sorry to disturb you," I apologized. "I just needed to talk."

"You aren't bothering me. I couldn't concentrate anyway," she said, gesturing to the book.

"It's just... It's just that I'm so worried about Hinata, and the baby and...everything, I guess." I said, my voice breaking.

Temari stood up and hugged me.

"Gaara, you and Hinata will be fine. She will have the baby and you will love it even if it is Neji's," Temari assured me.

"I know I will love it, but what if I start to resent it? Like our uncle resented me because I caused the death of Mother?" I asked, my emotions coming out through my voice.

"All we can do is hope that never happens, Gaara, and if it does, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

I hugged Temari and thanked her for the advice. When I returned to my room, I saw that Hinata was awake.

"I heard what you said," she whispered, lowering her eyes. "If you do resent my child, I will leave. I don't want to hurt you."

"No, Hinata. I love you and I couldn't live if you weren't here with me. You're my angel," I whispered into her ear.

Hinata never went back to sleep, but we didn't talk anymore either. We didn't talk much, we just wanted to be close to one another. As time went on, I felt more and more confident that everything was going to be fine.


	9. Chapter 9

The months of Hinata's pregnancy went by, for the most part, uneventfully. She and I decided that it would be best to continue living with Temari and Kankuro for the time being. When we told Temari, she said that she wouldn't have it any other way.

Our life together was wonderful. We would often go on long walks into the forest, only returning when night began to fall. While in the forest, Hinata and I would just talk. We talked about out future, and the future of our child.

We decided that we would never treat our child the way that we had been treated. Both Hinata and I had grew up in a home with no love, and a constant fear of making our caregivers angry. We had both been called worthless, been beaten for the slightest transgression. We never wanted our child to grow up that way.

Although there was a possibility that Neji may be the father of Hinata's child, I didn't care. In my heart, he was mine. I loved him as if he was my own.

Hinata and I began to fix up the spare room as a nursery. When I wasn't walking or eating, I was in the nursery, making sure that everything was perfect. I couldn't seem to stay away from it. I heard Hinata and Temari saying that it was cute. They called it "nesting".

As good as the days I spent with Hinata were, the nights we spent together were horrible. Hinata would often cry, her whole body shaking with sobs. At first, she would try to hide her tears from me, but it never worked.

It was times like this I felt helpless. All I wanted was to see my Hinata smile. I would hold her and whisper in her ear that everything would be fine, but she never stopped crying until she fell asleep. I hated to see her upset more than anything in the world.

The days seemed to run together now as I look back on it. Except, that is, the day that Hinata told me that the baby was coming.

I could tell that Hinata was in obvious pain. Her face was paler than I had ever saw before. I could tell that she was in more pain than she had ever experienced. Maybe more than I had experienced.

I ran into Temari's bedroom, waking her up from a peaceful sleep.

"Temari, call Sakura. It's time," I nearly shouted.

I ran back into the bedroom. Hinata was lying on the bed breathing hard, tears rolling down her face.

"Temari is getting Sakura. She'll be here soon," I promised.

I went into the bathroom and found a cloth under the sink. I wet it with cool water.

I lay down on the bed next to Hinata and pulled her over to me so that her head was laying on my chest. I gently wiped the sweat from her face and whispered in her ear as soothingly as I could.

"It will all be over soon, Hinata," I whispered. "Then, we'll have a child. We will be parents."

Hinata smiled through her tears.

"Thank you, Garra-San," HInata said, closing her eyes.

It sat next to Hinata as we waited for Sakura's arrival. It seemed as if hours went by. When she finally arrived, I had never been more relieved in my life.

"Sakura, you're here!" I nearly shouted.

Sakura ignored me and went straight to Hinata. I had a feeling that she disliked me for some reason, most likely because I had insulted her precious Sasuke all those years ago on my first visit to Konoha.

"He has to leave," Sakura said, gesturing to me.

"No!" Hinata shouted.

Sakura began to protest, but one look from Temari stopped her. She knew that the matter was settled.

I watched Hinata's beautiful, angelic face twist up in pain every few minutes. When she squeezed my hand, it actually hurt. It broke my heart to see that she was in pain, so I tried to look away and concentrate on anything else in the room. My eyes settled on Temari, who was talking to Sakura in hushed tones. She looked worried, but I assumed it was the simple stress of a birth. That is, until Temari pulled me out of the room by the arm.

"Temari, what the hell is wrong," I said.

"Well, the baby will be here soon, but something isn't…right. We're not sure what it is, but just be prepared for-"

"Prepared for what?" I asked, my blood turning cold in my veins.

"Anything," Temari finished.

I pushed Temari out of the way and went back into the room. Hinata was lying on the bed, her whole body shaking. Sakura was busily griding herbs into paste. She glance up at me when I walked in, but quickly averted her eyes.

After nearly an hour of Hinata going thorough cycles of intense pain, Sakura finally told her it was time to push. After that, everything was a haze of movement and sound.

Hinata screamed and clutched my hand. Soon, I heard the soft cry of our child. I sighed in relief and smiled down at Hinata. That's when I realized that she wasn't breathing.


	10. Chapter 10

When I saw that Hinata wasn't breathing, I froze. My heart stopped and I couldn't seem to force air in and out of my lungs. I didn't come back to reality until Sakura nearly pushed me out of the way.

"What's going on?" I yelled, my voice ragged with fear.

Sakura turned around an shook her head.

"She's gone," Sakura said.

Without a word, she closed Hinata's eyes and pulled a sheet over her. That's when I began to scream. I felt as if everything that had made me happy in my life was gone. I had never felt this way before. I couldn't imagine a moment without my Hinata.

I blacked out then. When I awoke a few hours later, Temari was sitting on the edge of the bed, the baby in her arms. Her face was red and swollen.

"Temari, please tell me…" I began, stopping mid-sentence when Temari shook her head.

"She's gone," Temari whispered, her voice rough from hours of crying.

I closed my eyes again.

"The baby?" I asked.

Temari smiled.

"Look for yourself," she said.

I opened my eyes and was shocked when I saw the baby, a boy, with thick red hair. I gently took him from Temari's arms and held him to my chest.

"What's his name?" Temari asked.

"Akihiko," I whispered.

"Bright prince," Temari replied. "I like it."

I sat on my bed for hours, holding Akihiko in my arms. Temari sat with me until late that night, when I noticed that Temari was nearly asleep. I told her to go on to bed, that we would be fine.

I'm not sure how I got through the first night without Hinata. I kept glancing over to check on her, although I knew that she wouldn't be there. Every time that the pain got to bad, I would hold Akihiko closer to me. He was the only thing that I had left of Hinata. I wanted to make sure that nothing happened to him.

The next morning, Temari brought me fresh clothes and took Akihiko from my arms. She told me that the funeral would be later that day and that I needed to get ready.

I bathed, my hands going through the necessary motions, although my mind was miles away. I dressed myself and walked out into the front room, where mourners were already arriving. I saw their faces, but I didn't comprehend anything that they said. I remember Kurenai putting her hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged away from her. I knew that I had hurt her feelings, but at that moment, I didn't care.

I could tell that they were talking about me and Hinata. They always stopped their hushed whispers when I walked into the room. Each time that this happened, I held Akihiko closer to me. Finally, I found some silence in the kitchen. I wanted to be with Hinata, but the mourners were gathered around her casket.

I bounced Akihiko in my arms when he began to cry and warmed up a bottle when he was hungry. The only people that came into the kitchen was Temari and Kankuro.

The day wore on and little by little, everyone left. When the house was empty, I went into the room where Hinata lay in her casket. I took her hand in mine and pressed it to my cheek, wiping away a tear. I placed her hand back on her stomach and kissed her cheek before closing the lid.

It was then that I heard a knock on the door. Temari, answered it, thinking that it was another mourner. Instead, it was Neji.

He walked in, a smirk on his face.

"So, did you kill her? Monster?" Neji asked.

That was when I lost it. All the pain and anger I had felt over the past few days seemed to take over me. I nearly threw Akihiko at Temari when I felt the Shukaku take over my body.

All I remember from the next few minutes was the feeling of warm blood on my face.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This is the last chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed! Reveiw if you have any pairing requests!

* * *

When I woke up, I was restrained. My whole body felt like rubber. The only thing that I could see was a bright white light above me. I slipped back into unconsciousness.

When I awoke again, my senses were back to normal. I could hear the soft murmur of voices, none of which I recognized. I waited.

When the door to my room finally opened, I was surprised to see Temari. She was holding my son, her eyes still red from crying.

"Temari, what the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Gaara, calm down and listen. You killed Neji. The doctors thought that it would be best if you heard it from me," she said, closing her eyes again.

"So, what's going to happen?" I asked.

"We're not sure yet. Tusunade and the other village leaders are going to decide at a meeting later tonight."

I nodded, attempting to let the events of the past few days sink in. I had lost the love of my life, gained a son, and now I may lose everything. The usual punishment in Konoha for murder was execution. The only reason a meeting was called was because I of the demon I had carried since birth.

I waited, my son lying on my chest while I waited to find out what my fate was. Temari sat next to us, sobbing quietly. When Tsunade entered the room, I realized I was shaking. For the first time in my life, I had something to live for. I didn't want to die.

"What-" began Temari.

"I tried," Tsunade said, shaking her head. Temari began sobbing again.

The next few hours I spent with the only family I had left. At midnight, a guard made them leave. I was alone with my thoughts when they asked if I had any last requests before my execution the next day at noon. I said I wanted paper and something to write with.

So, for the past twelve hours, I have wrote. I will give this to someone in the hopes that they will pass it on to Temari, who will pass it on to you, Akihiko. I want you to know that I am not a ruthless murderer and that I truly did love your mother. I just want you to know that I love you and I wish that I could be there for every milestone in your life.

I hear the guards coming. I guess this is the end. Goodbye, Akihiko.


End file.
